


Silent Vow

by shatteredcrystalwings



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredcrystalwings/pseuds/shatteredcrystalwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On that night the two first met, Shion gave Nezumi the hope to keep living. But unbeknownst to him, Nezumi left him something in return: a promise which he would fulfil four years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Vow

Nezumi's gray eyes flew open, darting around the room several times before coming to a stop on a clock, the pale green light illuminating the half-darkness with the numerals 1:27. He thought he'd heard it; the long awaited sound of the officers from the Security Bureau banging on the door, coming to take him away again. But it had only been a dream.

A terrible dream.

One which was sure to become reality if he stayed much longer.

Sitting up in the too-big bed, he felt his hand being held down and looked to see his own fingers still entwined with another's. Shion. The boy who had sutured his wound and offered him a place to stay for the night now lay motionless beside him, a soft smile ever present on his features.

Nezumi sighed lightly, gazing at the giant glass panes which formed the opposing wall. The earlier typhoon had subsided into nothing more than a gentle wind tugging at the treetops, accompanied by a drizzle of rain that was laughable in comparison to the buckets which had pounded against the earth only hours before. Through the windows, he could see the Moon Drop glistening like a pearl on the horizon, reminding him that No. 6 was still alive. Still waiting. Still watching.

He pushed off the bed, his foot hitting something as he stood.  _…Sorry, but I'll be taking this,_ he thought after realizing what it was,  _I suspect I'll be needing it more than you, after all._  He picked up the first aid kit that lay there, still half open from its earlier use.  _The sweater too,_  he added despite knowing that Shion couldn't hear him,  _For as ugly as it is, it sure is warm._

Warmth. Something that he had lacked for so long. Something that would only grow to be more rare as summer quickly transitioned into autumn.

He felt bad though, taking more from the person who had already given him so much in exchange for nothing. Nezumi wasn't unfamiliar with stealing, of course. There had been many a time when he'd had to pilfer from vendors simply in order to survive. Yet now it pained him to do so for a reason that he couldn't nail down.

He wanted to give something, anything, in return. But what did he have to give? Nothing. No food. No money. The clothes on his back and the first aid kit in his hands made up all of his worldly possessions. But still he wanted to give something before he left.

Hadn't there been something that he'd often seen his father give to his mother before departing? Back when he was little. Back when he still had parents.

That was it.

He shifted the kit to his left hand, wary of the dull pain from the bullet wound on his shoulder. Then, propping his knee on the bed and using his right arm for support, Nezumi leaned down and pressed his lips against Shion's, thinking nothing more of the innocent gesture.  _Thank you,_  he said in his mind, conveying so much in those two words.

Pulling away, he let three words slip from his tingling lips. A promise. "I'll be back."

"Nezumi…" Shion murmured, causing him to worry for a moment that the boy had woken. But he continued to lay still and his breathing remained deep.

"Goodbye, Your Majesty." Smiling a crooked smile, Nezumi scurried away into the darkness, as quickly and as soundlessly as a mouse.


End file.
